


You are Good Enough

by KaraLena90



Series: One Shots That Grew Into Multi Chapter Stories Collection [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Kara & Lena are the best of friends, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Other, Probably lots more..., Protective Lena Luthor, Tag to Episode 2x14 & 2x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraLena90/pseuds/KaraLena90
Summary: This next one has been running around in my head ever since I watched Supergirl season 2 episodes 14 and 15.After the dust has settled and everyone is safe Kara is left feeling like she is not good enough, the fight with Alex still playing on her mind and the emotions of everything that had been happening since she arrived to earth building up.That would have been fine if she hadn't solar flared saving her sister and the ship, now she has to walk home alone, powerless and in the rain.Warning- there is a lot of angst in this one.





	1. You Are Good Enough Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in the process of crossing all my storys over from Fanfiction.net, sorry for overfilling the Supergirl fandom! 
> 
> This was originally a one shot that grew an extra chapter... Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters and themes related to it, this story is for fanfiction only and is in no way a claim.**

* * *

 

 

**You are good enough Part One**

****

**_“You’re either a part of this family or you’re not.”_ **

 

That’s what Alex had said when Kara had questioned Jeremiah’s loyalty after being held captive by CADMUS for years.

You’re not really my family.

That’s what Kara had heard as the underlying meaning to her words after Alex had left the room in anger.

She didn’t know what hurt more, the fact that the words had been said or the fact that Alex had taken no step in trying to take them back since then even after finding out that Kara had been right to be doubtful of Jeremiahs intentions.

Kara would never say I told you so, not when Alex was hurting the way she was, not like how Mon-el had done when Kara came to him in tears afterwards. The I told you so made all Kara’s anger come forward causing her to tell Mon-el that they were through, she was done with him as her boyfriend, done with training him to be something he had no interest in being. He had never been a supportive boyfriend, he was more worried about what to have for dinner than he was for her and her feelings. It made Kara wonder why she was ever with the Daxamite, he didn’t care for her not really, she was just a trophy for his arm. The only things they had in common were the fact that they were aliens, aliens who had no home left and were alone in the world.

Alex had been the one to push her towards him, in what Kara knew was her way of saying go annoy someone else I’m getting tired of you now, let me live my life for a change. Then in the next breath she was turning around yelling at her for listening to him when he finally said something that actually needed to be said, something they needed to consider.

 

**_“You’re either a part of this family or you’re not.”_ **

 

She wasn’t really a part of any family, not anymore.

Her family was all dead, all but Kal. Kal who didn’t want or need her. Kal who left her on the Danvers doorstep before taking off in the sky, leaving her to ruin their lives.

Maybe she was cursed, it sure felt like that sometimes. Maybe she was meant to be alone. Maybe she just wasn’t good enough, maybe being just Kara wasn’t enough.

It was how she felt right now, completely alone, and not enough.

She had just stopped a massive spaceship from leaving the universe. CADMUS had been trying to make all the aliens who had taken refuge on earth leave.

Alex had been on the spaceship. Alex who she couldn’t bare to lose no matter what hurtful things she may say to her. No matter how insecure she made her feel sometimes. No matter how much of an annoyance she had been made to feel recently for wanting to spend time with her sister.

Alex who had been her sister, her rock, her life support here on earth for the past thirteen years.

Alex who had left the first chance she had got after Kara had saved her and everybody else on the spaceship.

Alex who knew the best, out of everybody who had been there, how exhausted saving the ship made Kara, how that exhaustion would have only one result.

Kara losing her powers.

Solar flaring.

Which was how Kara now found herself alone, with no powers in the middle of nowhere.

No phone, no way of getting home other than to walk miles back into National City in the pouring rain. She could at least thank the small mercy Maggie had done by giving her some jogging bottoms and a hooded jumper to change into after seeing her Supergirl suit was ruined. Too bad she couldn’t have hung on a few extra minutes while Kara changed to give her a lift home as well.

Not that she could blame the detective, Alex had seemed insistent at wanting to get home right away and Kara hadn’t told anyone that she could feel her powers were drained.

Usually she didn’t need too.

Usually Alex knew before even she did herself.

After a night like this usually Kara would curl up on the couch with her sister and watch movies eating ice cream. She wished they were doing that now as it would mean that they were okay, that they weren’t fighting, and that she wasn’t walking home alone in the dark and rain with no powers.

 

 

 

Lena was exhausted, today had been a long day.

Who was she kidding? Every day was a long day, but it wasn’t everyday that you got thrown off your own balcony of the building you own by men you pay to protect you. Men you do not pay to work undercover for your crazy adoptive Mother's anti alien organisation.

Nope that does not happen every day, thank god!

It happened today though, Supergirl had saved her after conveniently been getting coffee with Kara Danvers at 9pm at night. Lena didn’t believe this for a second, but she let the younger woman lie to her, she let her continue to keep up the façade as she could tell she wasn’t ready for her to know yet.

Lena gave her the information she had found for Kara Danvers and Supergirl – Kara, had taken off into the night leaving Lena worried for her friend but being unable to tell her.

Lena sighed deeply as she looked out the window of the car her driver was taking her home in, having decided to have a relaxing evening at home after the everything that had happened.

She wished Kara trusted her enough to tell her, she didn’t know what else she could do to prove that she was trustworthy of the secret.

Other than having a different name. She hoped that wasn’t the reason why, but how could it not be? Especially when her brother had tried to kill Superman numerous times, when her mother was the leader of CADMUS.

She should be angry about this all. Kara was lying to her, and had been doing so for months while Lena was being honest and open with her in ways she never usually was with most people. She should feel betrayed and question if the friendship she had with the reporter was even a real friendship or just a way to keep tabs on her.

She did think that at one stage, but that quickly changed after it had been Kara to stand up for her and believe in her and Supergirl that came to her rescue when her mother had falsely incriminated her to save her own skin. She knew that Kara was being honest when they called each other friends, now she just wished her friend could be completely honest with her about everything else as well.

“Henry stop the car!” Lena called out suddenly as something caught her eye out the window.

The car screeched to a holt as Lena bent down to pick up an umbrella from the doors side pocket, “Miss Luthor?” Henry, the driver asked, looking in his mirror in confusion.

“Stay here, please wait for me.” Lena instructed before opening the car door.

Lena pulled up the umbrella before stepping out into the rain, the umbrella only just managing to shield her from the stormy weather outside.

“Kara?” Lena yelled out taking a few steps forward.

The figure she had seen walking in the rain as they passed stopped, but did not turn around. “Kara is that you?” Lena yelled again walking closer, she could have sworn it was her that she had seen as they drove by, a street lantern lighting up the figure in the dark.

Lena gasped as the figure turned around, being close enough now that she was able to see clearly that it was Kara.

It was Kara with no glasses and her hair down soaking wet.

It was Kara with out her disguise, but not as Supergirl either.

It was Kara with a cut above her one eyebrow that was bleeding.

Lena stared at a friend for a few moments, noticing how the girl would not look at her. Kara was looking at the ground in front of her, the hood on her jumper doing little to keep the rain off her face.

Lena had so many questions running through her head right now; How long had she been out here in the rain? Had she been wrong, was Kara not Supergirl like she thought? If she was then how was she bleeding right now?

Slowly Closing the distance between them Lena wrapped an arm around her Kara’s waist and pulled her close into her side under the umbrella in an attempt to shelter her from the rain.

“God Kara you’re freezing! What are you doing out here alone at this time of night?” Lena asked pulling the blonde closer again, “Where are you even going? Where have you been? How did you hurt yourself?” Lena kept questioning the blonde who was silent next to her shivering in the cold.

Lena paused and looked at her for a moment once again, something was very wrong here.

When Supergirl was with Lena their interactions were filled with confidence. When Kara Danvers interacted with Lena she was shy and awkward but a literal ray of sunshine.

Right now, Kara seemed to be neither of these things.

Right now, Kara seemed lost and sad.

“Kara I’m going to take you back to my house. It’s not far from here, we’ll get you warmed up then we can talk,” Lena said while trying to catch Kara’s eyes by bending down a little, “Kara? Did you hear me?” Lena said after noticing the blonde was looking right through her as though she didn’t really see her at all.

“Kara?” Lena said again louder this time, her hand leaving her friend’s waist to gently pull her chin up, forcing Kara to meet her eyes, “Come with me.” She instructed, her hand now moving back to the blonde's back, leading her back towards the car.

When they reached the car, Lena pushed Kara down gently so she got in first closing down the umbrella before getting in herself and shutting the door.

“Take us to my house please Henry.” Lena instructed, her driver catching her eye in the rear few mirror, not commenting on the guest, before driving off again continuing the journey to Lena’s home.

 

 

 

Half an hour later Kara was much warmer and much more comfortable than she had been before Lena found her. She had now showered and was wearing dry clothes, pyjamas and a dressing gown that she was sure cost more than her monthly salary, well what used to be her monthly salary, that Lena had lent her. She was sat in front of a roaring fire gazing into the flames, in what she assumed was Lena’s living room, as Lena walked into the room now wearing pyjamas herself as well, carrying two mugs.

“Thank you.” Kara whispered as Lena set the mugs down on the table in front of the couch she was sat on before taking a seat next to her.

To say Lena was relieved to hear her friends voice was an understatement. She was beginning to think that the blonde was broken in some way with how quiet and unresponsive she had been up until now.

Lena considered her friend silently for a few moments while brushing a stray strand of drying blonde hair behind the girl’s ear, frowning as she noticed Kara’s cheek still felt very cold. “You would do the same for me, you have.” she replied, correcting herself, before retrieving a blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over Kara’s shoulders, watching as the blonde pulled the blanket around herself a little tighter.

Lena then lifted her legs up turning to face her friend as she leant back against the one arm of the couch, leaning an elbow on the back of the seat, her head resting against her hand as she considered her again. “So, are you going to tell me what you were doing so far out of town?” she asked watching as Kara mirrored her position on the other side of the couch, so that they were facing one another.

“I was following a lead, got lost and lost my ride.” Kara replied, it wasn’t a complete lie, she had lost her ride, not that said ride knew they were needed.

“hummh, and was this after you had coffee with Supergirl at 9pm?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow towards her friend watching as the blonde visibly shrunk in on herself, her arms coming up to hug around her own mid-section.

“Yes.” Kara said quietly.

They were both quiet again.

Kara hugging her arms around herself partly to warm herself and partly for comfort as Lena watched her quietly, watcher as she battled with herself internally.

“I…I – can’t. I can’t do this anymore.” Kara continued with a sigh, “Lena, I need to tell you something…but I don’t know how, and I really don’t want you to hate me, but I’m scared that you will.” Kara whispered, keeping her head down unable to look at Lena as she spoke, unable to see the hatred she was sure was going to be on her face as soon as she told her.

“It’s okay Kara. I already know. I don’t hate you, I couldn’t ever. It’s okay.” Lena said quietly addressing what they both knew was possibly the largest elephant to ever grace any room causing Kara to look at her in surprise.

“How? How do you…How is it okay?” Kara asked in disbelief, “I…I lied to you for months…” She continued hanging her head in shame.

“And I’m telling you it’s okay. I understand.” Lena assured her truthfully.

“No, it’s not! It’s not okay, nothing about this is okay! You don’t understand… I’m a liar, I lie every day, I’m never able to be myself, I’m never able to show how I really feel. I can never be me…I can never be Kara…because being just Kara is not good enough for anyone. Not anymore.” Kara cried before sobbing into her hands unable to keep everything that she was feeling in anymore.

She was exhausted and hurting in more ways that one right now it was just too much.

What Alex had said had hurt her deeply, but she couldn’t show that, she had to pretend to be fine because that’s what was expected of her. After tonight though, when Alex had left without even so much as a goodbye, she could not pretend anymore.

It hurt because she wasn’t wanted.

It hurt because she wasn’t needed.

It hurt because it made her feel like she wasn’t enough, that being just Kara wasn’t enough.

“It hurts Lena…” She said between sobs, as Lena’s heart broke seeing her friend so torn up.

“Come here.” Lena instructed moving forwards to pull Kara towards herself.

They ended up in a very awkward and what would look like a very inappropriate position for two friends to be in. Lena was resting against the arm of the couch with Kara practically lying on top of her, her head laying on the CEO’s chest their legs tangled at the other end of the couch.

Right now, Lena didn’t give a damn how it looked. If anyone walked in they could think whatever they wanted to, she wasn’t going to let that stop her from giving her best friend the comfort she clearly needed right now.

“I’m sorry…” Kara chocked out crying into the brunette’s chest clutching onto her so tightly that she was sure she would crunch all the bones in the CEO’s body to dust if she had her super strength right now.

“Shhhh, don’t apologise. I already told you, it’s okay,” Lena said softly, holding the blonde tightly while drawing random patterns along her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. “we can talk about all that tomorrow, right now it doesn’t matter. All you need to do right now is hold onto me for as long as you need to and let it all out, okay?” she continued her voice low and soft trying to be reassuring, while continuing to comfort her friend.

“And while you do that, I want you to listen to me very carefully, because I have something I want to tell you that’s really important. Are you listening?” Lena asked, leaning down to kiss Kara’s head after the blonde nodded in response. “I want you to know that I like Supergirl, I think she is amazing. I like the reporter Miss Danvers who keeps digging into the story even when it’s hard, but Kara? She is my most favourite person in the whole entire world because Kara sees me for who I really am, just like I see her. Kara is my best friend. When I said that Kara Danvers was my hero I wasn’t talking about Supergirl, or the reporter, I was talking about you. Just Kara. I see you Kara, all of you and I think – no I know that you, just Kara, are more than good enough for me.” Lena said honestly resting her chin on top of Kara’s head and squeezing her a little tighter.

“You will always be enough for me.” She finished as she felt Kara let go and relax further into her hold, letting what Lena could only imagine was years’ worth of pain and self-doubt slowly leave her body with the force of her sobs.

They still had lots to talk through, and lots to deal with, but for now Lena was happy to let that slide because to her it was more important that Kara was made to feel that she was good enough.

Just as Kara had done for Lena time and time again.


	2. You Are Good Enough Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this two story that was originally a one shot that grew an extra leg so to speak! 
> 
> Kara wakes up and feels the effects of trying to walk home in the rain, Lena is there to help her through it and to fight her corner, making it her mission to make Alex and Maggie see that they owe the Girl of Steel an apology.

**You Are Good Enough Part Two**

 

If any one had told Lena Luthor that she would be waking up this morning with Kara Danvers lightly snoring in front of her she would have laughed in their face. If any one had told her that last night her reporter best friend would finally admit the truth about also being Supergirl, the alien superhero from Krypton she would have laughed in their face. If any one had told her that she would spend the best part of the night with a sobbing alien in her arms seeking comfort from her – a Luthor – she would have laughed in their face.

She wouldn’t have believed them for a second that all that would happen in one night.

Let alone happen at all.

But it did.

Kara admitted she was Supergirl. Kara broke down in her arms confessing more than just her secret identity to her best friend. Kara practically passed out on top of her best friend before Lena had managed to move them to the bedroom.

The two best friends had shared a bed for the first time last night. Kara had grabbed Lena’s arm and asked her to stay not wanting to be alone for another night. Lena was worried about her best friend’s state of mind after everything she had been told about Jeremiah and the fight with Alex and had quickly complied climbing into the bed next to the blonde alien and falling asleep holding her from behind, effectively becoming ‘the big spoon’ for the first time in her life.

Lena had been laying holding her best friend to her for the last hour after awakening, thinking through all she was told last night, so many different emotions and thoughts running through her head all at once.

She felt annoyed.

Annoyed that Kara was not allowed to tell her who she was even though she herself had wanted to for some time, she hated that this DEO thought they could tell her best friend who to tell her own secret too. Surely, they would know how much pressure that put on the girl, a woman who already had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She felt sad.

Sad due the amount of pain Kara had been going through silently for so long, as they talked it became clear to Lena that Kara had felt as though she was not good enough for a long time, it became clear she had felt that way from the day she was sent to earth. It was clear that Kara was very sensitive, any negatives thrown at her would only reinforce that feeling of worthlessness.

She felt hurt and slightly betrayed.

She felt hurt and betrayed in a way that Kara was fearful of her reaction to her being Supergirl, it hurt her that her best friend had expected nothing but anger and hatred, it made her wonder if she had received responses like that in the past, or if she had been told that was what people, what Lena herself, would think upon knowing.

She felt so happy.

She felt happy that everything was out in the open and that they could move on from it strengthening their friendship in the process. She didn’t doubt for one second the level of Kara’s trust in her, she never had done. Kara had proved herself just how much she trusted her last night by allowing Lena to care for her the way she had done, by allowing Lena to see her vulnerable.

Right now, more than anything else Lena felt so incredibly angry.

Not at Kara.

Lena had been completely honest when she had told Kara last night that she could never hate her, she couldn’t be angry with her either, she cared for her too deeply.

No, her anger was with the elder Danvers, Alex.

She was angry about the hurtful things the older girl had said to Kara.

Being adopted herself she knew how very hurtful that one sentence could be when said in anger. Words can be and are at times more hurtful than physical wounds. To Kara those words would have felt like a knife to the stomach and only served to add to the pain she felt and the worthlessness she had been feeling for a long time.

She was angry that Alex had not even attempted to correct the damage she had done after finding out that Kara had been completely right to question Jeremiah Danvers and his intentions.

She was angry that Alex had seemed, in her eyes, unconcerned whether her sister had made it home or not after completely exhausting herself to save her.

Kara had risked her own life and completely drained her powers in saving her sister and the other aliens and the only thanks she received was being left alone in the middle of nowhere without so much as a goodbye.

In Lena’s mind Alex Danvers had a lot to answer for.

She thanked god that she had decided to go home last night and had stumbled across her friend when she did. She couldn’t bare to think about what could have happened to the blonde if she hadn’t, the girl was alone, with nothing to protect her, she didn’t even have a phone.

CADMUS could have still been at large and captured her.

Anyone could have stumbled across her and done anything to her, as much as Kara liked to believe in the good of people there were a lot of people out there who would not live up to the blonde’s expectations and hopes in humanity.

At the very least her best friend would end coming down with a flu bug of some sorts if she hadn’t already.

Lena could still feel little shivers from her as she slept in her arms, she could hear her raspy breaths between light snores, a sign that her sinuses were blocked. She was willing to bet that if she looked at the girls face right she would find her pale yet flushed with a hot forehead.

Lena sighed before gently pulling her arm out from where it was resting over Kara’s stomach, trying not to wake the blonde with her movement.

Slowly, she got up from the bed tucking the covers up over her best friend’s shoulder as she did, before grabbing her phone from the bedside table and quietly leaving the room.

 

 

 

“Babe?” Maggie Sawyer called as she entered her girlfriends flat throwing her eyes down on the counter, Alex had given her a set of keys to the flat last week as Maggie was spending more time there than in her own flat anyway.

“In here.” Alex called from the bedroom, she was still in bed feeling exhausted from everything that had happened last night.

Alex looked up to doorway to see her girlfriend walk through, a worried expression on her face still in her police uniform, “I thought you had work?” She asked confused, remembering Maggie getting up earlier to go in.

“I did, I left early. Have you spoken to your sister today?” Maggie asked distractedly while coming further into the room and taking a seat on the bed next to where Alex was laying, the question causing Alex to sit up in bed and look towards Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

“Not yet, why?” Alex asked cautiously as Maggie tapped a few buttons on her phone before placing it on the bed between them.

**_“Detective, this is Lena Luthor. I assumed you would probably be interested to know that on my way home last night I came across Kara Danvers, walking home alone in the rain after you and your girlfriend decided to leave her stranded without so much as a goodbye. She is exhausted, most probably will end up very sick due to the fact she was freezing when I found her, but she is safe at my house. Should you be bothered to contact her, you will need to do so on this number, as she doesn’t have her phone right now. Or better yet, maybe you could come to my house as we have a few things to discuss, seeing as I now know everything.”_ **

“What?” Alex muttered in shock after a silence had filled the room.

****

 

 

****

“Morning…or uh, afternoon I guess?” Kara said as she walked into Lena’s kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, still wearing the pyjamas and dressing gown she had changed into last night.

“Afternoon sounds right.” Lena replied with a smile after looking to the clock to see it was 1:30pm.

Currently Lena was cooking bacon in a frying pan over the stove, knowing that her friend usually has a large appetite and knowing the girl would need some food to help her fight whatever flu bug was sure to be in her system after being out in the rain so long last night.

“Take a seat, I’ll get you some breakfast – well lunch now.” Lena instructed turning back towards the stove to flip the bacon to make sure it was cooked on both sides, “So, how many bacon sandwiches would you like?” She asked over her shoulder with a teasing smile knowing how much her best friend usually ate, the girl had a very healthy and impressive appetite.

“Oh, um- I’m not really hungry.” Kara said quietly, after sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, her voice sounding raspy from last night’s crying session.

“You, not hungry?” Lena said incredulously while turning to face her friend, “Did we not agree, just last night, that there would be no more lies between us?” She teased coming to stand closer to the kitchen island after moving turning the stove off and moving the pan of bacon to the side to cool slightly before serving.

Kara laughed uncomfortably as Lena raised a questioning eyebrow towards her, “I don’t feel much like eating to be honest. I feel… sick I guess?” She said after a pause.

“Hmmm, I’d be surprised if you didn’t after being left out in the rain for so long.” Lena mumbled while coming to stand beside Kara, placing the back of her hand over the younger woman’s forehead.

“You look paler than normal, you definitely have a fever coming on.” Lena commented before withdrawing her hand and moving back to the kitchen taking a mug out of cupboard to the left of the stove. “Has this ever happened before?” she asked as she flicked on the kettle before placing a teabag into the mug she had retrieved.

“Yeah, last year. I blew out my powers the day before those earthquakes hit National City. Broke my arm and caught a cold all in the same day. Eliza used to always tell me I was an over achiever.” Kara quipped resting her head on her hand tiredly while watching as Lena took a bottle of honey out from a cupboard to the right of the stove.

“So, this is relatively normal then? Well as normal as can be, given the circumstances?” Lena enquired filling the mug three quarters of the way up with hot water from the kettle that had just finished boiling.

“Basically I have the immune system of a baby when I lose my powers. Someone could sneeze on me and I’ll be sick the next day.” Kara affirmed as Lena finished making the tea, taking the teabag out before squeezing some honey into it.

“Which means we should count ourselves lucky you didn’t catch pneumonia last night, considering how freezing you were when I found you.” Lena commented as she came to stand next to Kara again passing her the mug. “That will help settle your stomach, trust me it works. You should still eat something though, so your body can fight the fever. I’ll make you a bacon sandwich and you eat what you can, alright?” Lena instructed moving back to the kitchen area to make a bacon sandwich for both Kara and herself.

They were both silent for a couple of minutes, Kara sipping at her tea while Lena prepared two bacon sandwiches.

“Thanks Lena, for everything. I don’t think I would have survived last night without you.” Kara replied softly after finishing her tea as Lena walked back around to the kitchen island counter.

Lena placed a plate with a bacon sandwich down in front of Kara placing another plate down right next to her before taking a seat on the stool closest to her best friend. “You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for Kara, and not just because you are Supergirl.” Lena responded running a hand down her best friends arm before taking her hand.

“I’m glad I was able to be there for you when you needed me. Thank you for trusting me enough to confide in me, best friend.” She continued lightly, bumping her shoulder against Kara’s.

 

 

 

 

Just over an hour later Kara had managed to keep her sandwich down and had been drinking plenty of water while resting as instructed by Lena, who had told her doing so would help her body fight the fever quicker as the water would flush out what was making her feel sick. Right now, the two best friends were relaxing on one of Lena’s large couches in her living room, Lena had tried to get Kara to go back to bed but the blonde had refused, saying she wanted to spend time with her friend instead and asked if they could watch a movie.

Currently Kara was laying across the couch with a blanket draped over her while her head rested on Lena’s lap. Lena was gently running her fingers through the blonde’s hair while she checked her phone using her spare hand. The fire was flickering behind them keeping the room warm as the movie _Shrek_ played quietly on the TV, Lena had turned it down when she noticed Kara’s eyes begin to droop closed, exhaustion taking over again.

Lena looked up suddenly from checking her phone as the doorbell rang, the sound jarring Kara from her sleep.

“Huh, what?” Kara mumbled tiredly, a confused look on her face as she began to lean up.

“Shhhhh, it’s just someone at the door.” Lena assured, her hand coming to rest on Kara’s back pushing her gently to lay back down again, “Don’t freak out, but I may have done something before you woke up earlier.” She continued, as Kara rolled to lay on her back looking up a her.

“I may have called Detective Sawyer and left her a message.” Lena said sheepishly as Kara looked towards the living hearing knocking on the front door, before looking back to her.

“Okay…what kind of message?” Kara asked.

“A rather rude one if I’m honest, I felt angry that they left you there alone and made it very clear that was unacceptable... I also may have mentioned that I know, everything...and that they should come here so we could all talk.” Lena replied honestly as Kara’s eyes widened.

“Oh Rao…Do you think that’s them?” Kara replied gulping.

“Probably.” Lena replied looking up for a moment as the door bell sounded again.

“Alex is going to be so mad at me.” Kara said quietly rolling on her side so that she was facing Lena’s stomach.

“Well, I’m not too happy with her either right now.” Lena commented squeezing Kara’s shoulder as the doorbell sounded again.

Sensing that Kara was feeling nervous Lena sent a quick message to the number she had used to contact Maggie on earlier, telling her to come around the back and enter through the kitchen door that was already un-locked.

“You okay?” Lena asked noticing Kara’s eyes were closed and she had gone quiet.

“Shhhh, I’m asleep. She won’t yell at me if she thinks I’m asleep.” Kara replied pulling the blanket up over her face while cuddling closer to Lena who rubbed her shoulder chuckling.

 

“Kara?!” Alex Danvers yelled, her voice coming from the kitchen.

 

“Should I pretend to be asleep too?” Lena joked as she heard foot steps coming towards the living room.

“Maybe.” Kara whispered just before Alex and Maggie walked into the living room, both stopping in their tracks upon seeing the position Kara and Lena were in.

 “Kara get up, we’ll take you home.” Alex said crossing her arms over her chest as she walked further into the room, Maggie stopping in the door way swinging her car keys around on her one finger.

“She’s asleep.” Lena lied, her hand still resting on her best friend’s shoulder allowing her to feel as Kara tensed hearing the tone in Alex’s voice.

Alex raised an eyebrow looking unimpressed before walking up to the couch her little sister and the youngest Luthor were on, and tugging the blanket off Kara causing her to flinch at the sudden coldness.

“I know you’re awake.” Alex said looking down at her sister before her eyes flitted up to Lena’s as Kara slowly sat up next to her on the couch.

Taking the blanket back from Alex, Kara wrapped it around herself before resting her head against the side of Lena’s shoulder, “You look like crap.” Alex commented, her gaze softening slightly.

“Gee, thanks.” Kara muttered sarcastically.

“No seriously, are you okay?” Alex asked again, concern in her voice.

“Exhausted myself saving the spaceship, lost my powers in the process, then attempted to walk home in the rain. You know how weak my immune system is when I solar flare.” Kara summarised with a shrug curling up under the blanket moving closer to Lena’s warm body in the process.

“Kara!” Alex abolished looking to Lena pointedly then back to her sister.

“What? You know that she knows, she told you so.” Kara defended herself.

“Well I was hoping I misheard that part,” Alex countered, “but while we are on the subject, what the hell Kara? What were you thinking telling a Luthor of all people? Are you actually out of your mind?” Alex continued ranting, her voice getting louder as she spoke causing Maggie to wince behind her and Lena to tense when referred to as ‘a Luthor’.

“You don’t get to do that.” Kara said sounding deflated.

“Do what? Remind you to stop being so reckless when it comes to telling people your secret?” Alex argued back raising her hands to emphasis her point, causing Lena to frown as Kara visibly shrunk in on herself.

“No. You don’t get to come into Lena’s home and insult her when she hasn’t done anything wrong. When all she has ever done, is be nothing but kind and supportive of me since the day I met her. I am Supergirl. Not you. Not the DEO. Me! This is my secret to share with who I trust, and I trust Lena. If you can’t accept that, or at the very least respect that, you should leave.” Kara replied looking up sharply with determination.

She was tired of this. Tired of defending herself all the time. Tired of having to justify who she trusted and why. Tired of not being heard or seen.

“I’m not just going to leave you here Kara.” Alex said after a pause.

“Why not?” Lena asked.

Lena knew she shouldn’t get involved but she really couldn’t help herself. She was still angry about the condition she found her best friend in last night, and Alex walking into her home degrading both herself and Kara was not helping to ease her anger. “You were happy enough to leave her last night, in the middle of nowhere without even so much as a goodbye.” She continued pointedly, a very uncomfortable silence filling the room afterwards while Kara looked to the floor her head coming to rest against Lena’s shoulder again as Alex stared off into the distance.

“I – I guess I deserve that.” Alex said slowly, after a long pause, her shoulders tensing, Lena scoffing at her response.

She deserved more, and Lena would be happy to say more but that wouldn’t help Kara.

Lena turned to look at her best friend who was hunched over next her, she was looking pale again like before and was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

“Kara?” Lena called softly moving her shoulder gently to hint at Kara to move her head as the blonde looked to her, Lena could see both Maggie and Alex watching them with interest from the corner of her eyes. “I’m going to make you some more tea, leave you and Alex to talk for a bit.” She continued, turning to give Alex a pointed look as she stood from the couch and coaxed her best friend to lay down again seeing how trying to stay sat upright was exhausting her.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” Lena directed to Kara as she pulled the blanket over her, squeezing her shoulder before straightening up to look at Alex. “Can I get you anything?” she asked, politely, there was still the bite of anger in her voice.

“Uh, coffee please?” Alex responded with a frown while looking at her little sister who seemed to be finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

Lena nodded before walking out the room, Maggie following her as she went, sensing that Alex and Kara needed some time alone to talk.

Alex sighed running a hand through her hair before perching on the end of the couch near Kara’s head where Lena had been sat before. “I should take you back to the DEO, get you under the sunbeds.” She said softly, hating to see her sister like this.

“You’ll just drop me off then leave me there. I’m happy here, I’m not alone here.” Kara replied tiredly after shaking her head, she hated the sunbeds, she hated the feeling of being confined.

“I wouldn’t, I know it stresses you out when you lose your powers. I wouldn’t just abandon you like that.” Alex assured her sister who didn’t look convinced.

“I used to believe you wouldn’t, until last night…you didn’t even tell me you were leaving Alex! I almost lost you on that ship…then I lost you anyway.” Kara replied, with the same defeated sound of voice from earlier.

“I’m so sorry Kara, I shouldn’t have left you like that last night...I just I needed to get away from there, I couldn’t stay in that place a moment longer after everything that happened with Dad and the ship…you have to believe me if I knew your powers were out I would not have left you there.” Alex said guiltily, as Kara curled up tighter under the blanket.

“I didn’t know my powers were out till I tried to fly home…I jumped up into the sky expecting to fly and fell back down to the floor on my face…my coms blew out when the ships defences fired at me, I didn’t have my phone as its still at my flat…and you and Maggie just left while I was getting changed…you couldn’t even wait to say goodbye.” Kara said her eyes still closed, she felt as though she couldn’t open them right now, if she did she would cry again.

She knew she had already said how her sister left her without saying goodbye, but she honestly couldn’t get over it right now, it had shocked her and hurt her.

“We shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have done that. I should have checked you were okay, made sure you could get home.” Alex responded looking down at her little sister.

“Why didn’t you?” Kara asked after a pause taking a shaky breath.

“I don’t know.” Alex replied.

 

 

 

 

“Do you think they are okay in there?” Maggie asked leaning on the doorway watching as Lena moved around the kitchen collecting mugs and coffee pods from different cupboards.

“I don’t know about Alex, I don’t know her that well. I know for a fact that Kara isn’t, if I’m honest I think she has been struggling for a while now and no one has noticed, no one had cared to notice.” Lena said with her back to Maggie as she flicked the kettle on, “I think people tend to forget how sensitive she is, I’m guilty of that too. She may be the girl of steel, her heart however is anything but that, in that way she is just as breakable as the rest of us, maybe even more so.” She continued, placing the coffee pods into her coffee machine and a teabag into one mug.

“She was really hurt by us leaving last night, wasn’t she?” Maggie asked, walking further into the room to lean against the kitchen counter, wanting to feel useful and deciding that she would help to make the coffee’s.

“When I found her, she was pretty much unresponsive. She wouldn’t talk, she would barely look at me, I don’t think she even realised it was me talking to her at first. I don’t know whether that was from the cold, the exhaustion, or just shock. It took me a long time to get her to talk to me about what happened and why she was out there alone.” Lena said pouring some hot water into the mug with the teabag in after the kettle finished boiling before turning to look at Maggie.

“When she finally told me why she was out there alone, do you know what she said to me? She said _‘She left me, she doesn’t want me anymore. Why am I not good enough for anybody?_ ’…So, to answer your question I would say yes, she was hurt at being abandoned by you both after almost losing her sister.” Lena finished before turning her attention back to Kara’s tea, adding some honey to it again like before after taking the teabag out.

 

 

 

 

“You know I didn’t mean what I said, right? I never meant it, I was just angry and lashing out.” Alex confessed running a hand through her hair again.

She didn’t know what to say to make this better. She had never seen her sister act this way towards her. She used to Kara being happy, being forgiving, just being Kara, her little sister who looked up to her as though she was her hero.

Right now, Kara seemed sad, it wasn’t even like she was angry, she was just deflated.

Seeing her like this worried Alex greatly. She wasn’t used to seeing Kara so openly hurt, her being sick right now wasn’t helping either.

Alex could tell her little sister must feel awful right now and she knew a big part of that was her fault. She had caused this with her words, she had caused this with her actions.

“You were right though, with what you said… I’m not family, not really…I was thrust upon you, you didn’t ask for me…let’s be honest you didn’t want me, for a long time you hated me… I was just your annoying adoptive sister following you around, embarrassing you…we grew up and learnt to deal with each other, but really, I’m just the same person I was when we first met... The alien with no family who was thrust into your life that you didn’t want…I ruined your family, I ruined your life… you were right. I’m not a part of the family, I don’t deserve to be.” Kara said honestly, she had felt this way for some time, part of her was relieved to be able to finally say how she felt while another part of her was heartbroken.

She had felt this way for years, it wasn’t until Alex had said that she was either a part of the family or she wasn’t that Kara believed it was true, she knew she wasn’t and would never be, no matter how much she tried.

“Kara no, that’s not true. Not at all.” Alex replied instantly, completely shocked. She had no idea her sister felt this way, she had no idea how much her words had hurt her and affected her, “Hey, look at me.” she said, slipping of the couch to sit on the floor in front of her sister, making herself be at eye height with the younger woman as she took her hand in her own and squeezed until Kara opened her eyes to look at her.

“You are my family. Always. I may have not wanted you at first, but I swear I would not change the last thirteen years for anything. Ever. You are my best friend, my movie buddie, my little sister. I love you more than you could ever know, and I am so so sorry that I ever made you doubt that for even a second.” Alex said, the tears she could see falling from Kara’s eyes making her own tears fall.

“It hurts Alex…it hurts that I don’t feel good enough anymore…I feel like no one see’s me anymore…people see Supergirl and they love her…people see Kara Danvers and like that she’s so happy all the time…but no one see’s me, just Kara…I don’t know what’s wrong with me…I feel as though I have lost myself…I am Kara Zor-El, but I don’t know who that is anymore other than someone who isn’t good enough...someone who ruins the lives of the people closest to her…someone who doesn’t have a family and is alone.” Kara cried pulling her hand back to cover her face as she sobbed.

Her body felt weak due to last nights crying session, due to the fever she had picked up from being out in the rain so long. The force of her sobs was causing her to cough and choke on her own tears, her body not being able to handle even more emotion and exhaustion.

“Kara, hey, come here. Take some deep breaths.” Alex soothed her eyes widening as she pulled her sister from the couch, pulling her to her chest with Kara practically sitting on her lap. “Try to calm your breathing.” She instructed, wrapping her arms around her little sister and patting her back to help her clear her airways as Kara continued to cough with the force of her crying.

“Kara Zor-El is still right here and she is more than good enough. She’s in Supergirl’s strength and determination, she’s in Kara Danvers' positive look on life and loyalty, she’s the girl that survived losing her whole world while still having the courage to embrace a new one. She is kind, loving, beautiful, smart, amazing, and so much more. She’s my little sister who I wouldn’t change for the world…She is you…and you are more than good enough, if anything its us who are not good enough for you…but that’s going to change, okay? I’m here now, and I will never leave you again.” Alex said softly, resting her chin on top of Kara’s head as she spoke, rocking back and forth with her sister in her arms as the blonde cried into her chest.

“You are more than good enough, I love you Kara.” Alex began to repeat holding the blonde closer while letting her cry in to her chest as Lena and Maggie walked back into the room carrying four mugs between them.  

Lena and Maggie smiled at seeing the sisters cuddled together on the floor, both glad to see the girls reconciled as they walked into the room placing the mugs on the coffee table near the couch. Maggie deciding to take a seat on the couch behind Alex, threading her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair as Alex leant back against her legs shifting herself and Kara into a more comfortable position. While Lena came to sit on the floor next to Kara taking her best friends hand in her own as the girl smiled at her while still cuddling into her sister.

She was still hurting, she still felt lost, but with her sister holding her and her best friend still being right beside her she felt at peace, more so than she had in a long time.

She began to believe that maybe Alex and Lena were right, maybe she was good enough after all.

Maybe she always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming shortly, please let me know what you think!


End file.
